bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Cullen
Edward Masen Cullen II is the only son of Edward and Bella Cullen. He was born in Renesmee's Childhood Story . Eddie was the first Luna Bambini known to the world. As a Cullen child, word spread about his existence after a few years and since his discovery more Luna Bambini children have been born. Personality and Description Eddie was born looking a lot like Edward, he had red brown hair and pale skin. His eyes are brown, with a red hint to them when he isn't thirsty. As he grew up he started to look more like Bella as his hair darkened. He spent a lot of time around Emmett, Jacob and Jasper as a child and their personalities have rub off on him. Eddie often finds the humourous side of the situation and always tries to cheer people up. Eddie is very family orientated, he loves his family and is very protective of them. He loves his sister, Renesmee and cousin, Chantelle very much, because he rarely sleeps he often checked on them at night and watched over them to keep them safe. Name Eddie was named after his father and grandfather. His full name, Edward Masen Cullen was given to him by his mother, Bella. It is deprived from the name Bella planned to give Renesmee, had she been born a boy (Edward Jacob Cullen *EJ*). After the birth of Eddie, Bella decided not to give her son the middle name Jacob because the orignal meaning behind naming her son that had changed. She was no longer tied to Jacob the way she was when she was pregnant with Renesmee. Bella also wanted to pass on her husbands birth name, Masen. Abilities Eddie's abilities appeared quite early on but they were limited. As a small child he could only read and project the minds of those blood and venom related to him. His shield wasnt controllable until the later events of Renesmee's Teenage Story. One of Chantelle's siblings, David helped to train the newborn army against the Volturi and he helped Eddie learn his shield and to project it out from his body like his mother, Bella. His abilities only grew with age, the older he gets the stronger and faster he becomes. As of Forever Legends (2146), Eddie can read the minds of anyone within a few miles, project his thoughts without touch to anyone he wishes. He has a mental shield that he cannot withdraw from his mind but he can extend his physical shield to protect him and others around him. This shield eletrocutes anyone that comes in contact with it. Renesmee's Childhood Story Renesmee's Teenage Story Renesmee's Forever Forever After Living in Paradise Forever Legends Minor Stories and One-Shots Relationships 'Renesmee Cullen' (sister/best friend) Renesmee is Eddie's older sister. As children Renesmee and Chantelle loved looking after Eddie. Eddie out grew his sisters though and after two years he was fully grown whilst the girls were still children. Their roles reversed and Eddie was more like an older brother to his sisters than younger. Eddie is fiercely protective of Renesmee and loves her very much. He was often helping her with her relationship with Jacob and Jacob was the only one of Renesmee's romatic interests that he liked and could accept with his sister. Whilst Renesmee and Eddie have their usual sibling rivalries and fights at the end of the day they would die for one another. 'Chloe Elliot' (wife/mate) Chloe and Eddie's relationship at the start was non-existent. Chloe was Renesmee's best friend in high school and whilst they met once they never interacted or really spoke to each other. It wasnt until Chloe had an asthma attack in her school that Eddie finally met her properly. He helped her by finding her inhaler, this was the moment he realised that he could read other minds, not just his family. Although Chloe was the only person he wasnt related to he could read for a long time. After saving Chloe, Eddie went with her to the hospital and they hit it off immediately. They had an instant connection, something Renesmee noticed. Chloe was on Eddie's mind for a few weeks afterwards and even months but he didnt want to persue a relationship with her out of fear for her age. He knew that being with someone like him was a life commitment and he thought Chloe was too young for such a relationship. Eddie told Chloe that they would never be together after he overheard her telling Renesmee what she felt about him. Chloe was distraught and Eddie became withdrawn and avoided her at all costs. It wasnt until she was in life threatening danger with the Volturi that he broke his silence with her, he protected her and held her as she cried. That night he watched Renesmee and Chloe sleep and the next morning told Chloe exactly how he felt about her. Over the next few years Chloe and Eddie had some threats to their relationship, both Zac and Esther sparked jealousy between the pair. In the end they got over their jealousy as they both realised that the only one for them was each other. They got married on the beach of Isle Isabella and spent their honey moon there. It was whilst they were on Isle Isabella that Chloe got pregnant with their first daugther, Holly . 'Chantelle Cullen' (adopted cousin/sister) Chantelle is Eddie's adopted cousin, however both Chantelle and Eddie grew up in the same house together and Eddie sees Chantelle as his younger sister more than his cousin. Even though Chantelle is older than Eddie they never really had to reverse their relationship like Eddie and Renesmee. Chantelle was the 'baby' of the family and was always kept the youngest. Eddie became her older brother quickly and it stayed that way. He is fiercely protective over Chantelle, when she first met her birth father he was by her side holding her hand the entire time, ready to protect her from him at any costs. 'Esther' (best friend/soul mate) For a long time Esther and Eddie were the only two living members of their species. This brought both very close. At the start of their relationship, Eddie was in awe of Esther, he loved talking to her and getting to know her and everything she knew about their species. At this point he had barely any idea who he was or who the Luna Bambini were. It was never confirmed but there are many hints that Esther wanted Eddie for a mate early on in their friendship. Eddie even admitted to liking her that way but it was never enough to overcome what he felt for Chloe. Esther provided a wall in Eddie and Chloe's relationship and Chloe was very jealous of the relationship Esther had with Eddie. After Eddie and Chloe got married, Esther stayed close to the couple and over the years Esther quickly became Eddie's best friend. They know each other so well that they can communicate over vast distances (like the Children of the Luna Bambini). They are linked together through thoughts and feelings. They are bonded for life and for a short time when Esther was hidden with Lilim's magic, Eddie felt lost and unable to function without Esther there. They are platonic soul mates. 'Anelie and Lidiya' (unofficial' adopted daughters)'' Anelie and Lidiya are Eddie's best friend's (Esther ) daughters, the girls lost their father early on in their childhood and since Eddie was around a lot they saw him as the closest thing to a father they would ever get. Eddie cared deeply for Lidiya as a child and at one point he and Chloe were going to raise her themselves before they persuaded Esther to stay in her life. Eddie remained close to Lidiya specifically growing up. Anelie who grew up much later than Lidiya and in a different time, after Eddie's kids had grown up but he was still in her life a lot. Eddie gave both girls away at their weddings as acting father. Pancrazio Cullen (adopted cousin/brother) As a child Pancrazio didnt really bond with Eddie or with anyone in particular but the first time he really friended anyone was during video games and he often played them with Eddie, Emmett and Jacob. Sometimes Edward or Jasper would join them too. Pancrazio grew up closer to Chantelle more than Eddie but as fully grown men Zio and Eddie became friends and even refer to each other as brothers now. Jacob Black (brother-in-law/best friend) Jacob is one of Eddie's best friends and is the closest male in Eddie's life other than his father. Jacob would often play with Eddie as a child along side Renesmee but Eddie always knew that he was only playing with them because Renesmee wanted him too. He knew and understood the imprint from an early age and grew up watching it form between Jacob and his sister. He mentions in his best man speech that he never really spent time with Jacob unless Renesmee was around. He bonded with Jacob around a year or so before he married Renesmee and considers him his best friend. Jacob was Eddie's best man and Eddie was Jacob's. '''The Cullens (family) Eddie loves his family and often went back to the Cullen house after moving out with his own family. He is closest to his parents and Emmett and Jasper although he loves them all very much. He often played video games with the boys and helped Esme with chores without complaint. He would often read in Carlisle's study when he's working just to be near him or sit on the patio as Esme did her gardening. Trivia *He is the third (known) male Luna Bambini and fourth Luna Bambini. *Despite the fact there were three other Luna Bambini's before him, he was the first to be known publically. Esther was in hiding, Harvey faked his death and Aleksander lived in a remote part of Italy. *He is Edward Cullen II but Edward Masen III. His grandfather Edward Masen, wasn't a Cullen so the numerals don't start until Eddie's father, Edward Cullen I, despite the fact Edward's father was also named Edward. *He named his son Edward (nicknamed Teddy) to continue the tradition of passing on the name Edward Cullen. There is currently four Edward Cullen's. Edward Cullen I, Edward Cullen II, Edward Cullen III , Edward Cullen IV. *In the side story, The FanFiction Doppelgangers, he meets his alter ego twin also named Edward Masen Cullen, nicknamed Eddie. Although they look different (portrayed by different actors) their personalities are similar. At first they clash and dont really like each other, they are always trying to one up each other but towards the end Eddie starts to see his twin as a brother and even share an emotional farewell before returning to their own worlds. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Renesmee's Childhood Story (Second) *Chapter 36 onwards Renesmee's Teenage Story (EC) (Main) *Chapter 19 (POV) *Chapter 29 (POV) *Chapter 32 (POV) *Chapter 37 (POV) *Chapter 41 (POV) *Chapter 42 (POV) *Chapter 43 (POV) *Chapter 48 (POV) *Chapter 49 (POV) *Chapter 55 (POV) Renesmee's Forever (EC) (Main) *Chapter 6 (POV) *Chapter 7 (POV) *Chapter 14 (POV) *Chapter 16 (POV) *Chapter 24 (POV) *Chapter 39 (POV) *Chapter 41 (POV) *Chapter 42 (POV) *Chapter 44 (POV) *Chapter 50 (POV) *Chapter 55 (POV) *Chapter 62 (POV) *Chapter 65 (POV) *Chapter 70 (POV) *Chapter 73 (POV) Forever After (MC) (Second) *Chapter 16 (POV) *Chapter 24 (POV) *Chapter 37 (POV) Living in Paradise (MC) (Second) *Chapter 9 (POV) Forever Legends (Minor) * Chapter 12 Category:Cullens Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Luna Bambini Category:Unfinished